1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device that is used as an imaging device and an electronic apparatus having the solid-state imaging device mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In solid-state imaging devices represented by CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensors, organic materials are generally used as the materials of color filters for achieving color separation. This is because organic materials provide a high degree of freedom for absorption spectral characteristic design and make it easy to obtain characteristics close to those desired.
However, the use of organic materials may result in a great increase in cost and even insufficient durability in view of temperature characteristics and light stability. Moreover, the processes that can be used for the upper layers of the organic material layer are limited. For example, it is very difficult to form microstructures that have a transmittance-improving effect on the upper layers of the color filter.
For these and other reasons, the use of an inorganic multilayer film in the color filters of a solid-state imaging device has been proposed (see the Pamphlet of WO2005/069376, for example).